Alduin x Dragonborn The Final Stand
by ForeverAloneInThisWorld
Summary: The dragonborn is a very powerful... person. He has defeated many enemies and gained the favours of many however this is a story on the main quest but with my own personal twist! Will he have the physical and emotional strength to be victorious or is Skyrim doomed? Female Alduin x Dragonborn Male Adult stuff so y'know rated kinda high...
1. Chapter 1

**Author: PLEASE READ- Bear in mind this is a different layout in story to the original game. I do not own Skyrim and all that crap... The 'dragonborn' (Or is he?) Has already completed most quests except the main story line has just begun. It happens slightly differently as you will see... ENJOY OR ELSE.**

 **Chapter 1-Old Friends**

Ten years. Ten full years since Alduin, the world eater, was banished. She was gone. Forever. At least that's what the Nords said. Parthurnaax knew better. She would return.

He sat atop the edge of the throat of the world the scent of snow drifted around him and snowflakes danced through the air. Peace. Serenity. 'At least it will be for a while' the old dragon murmured to himself. The elder scroll had not banished his sister for forever and she would return.

'Who is there' he grumbled as the sound of wing beats flapped from behind him. A large bulky red dragon appeared behind him.

'Odahviing?' He was surprised 'Aren't you out causing terror and panic in this land with the others?'

The red dragon growled 'Hi mindok zu'u lost nid drem ko dinok!'

'That may be true but you have disturbed my rest. What do you laan, require?'

'She is dead' he stated dully, referring to the world eater herself.

'Then find your family and spend your last few eruvos, years with them.' Parturnaax spoke with hatred, what the others had done in the war was disgusting and he could not forgive them or, indeed, himself.

Metal clashed against metal as the young warrior's hand met the bandits helmet, crunching it under the force. Another bandit rushed him from behind but was met with a powerful fist to his nose which stunned him, as he stumbled back the warrior grabbed his neck in his right hand and lifted him as far up as possible. With a tremendous smash the bandit was forced to the ground from the air. This wasn't, however, intended to kill him. The ball of the warrior's foot came down on him like a brick distorting his helmet in several directions, all of which, buried into the bandit's face.

The warrior picked up the sword in the dead bandit's hand and threw it across the courtyard, going straight through a bandit on the other side. Another one ran at him and swung a punch that went just wide, the man swung another punch with his left that was blocked by the warrior's forearm and looked up to see a foot collide with the side of his head from an extremely well-aimed roundhouse kick to the temple. The dragon bone in the warrior's boots drove through his flesh and into his brain causing instant death. The warrior was distracted by another bandit so that he couldn't see the archer with a daedric bow with him in his sights.

The warrior sensed this however and used an uppercut to the woman in front of him to break her jaw which caused her to momentarily pass out. In this moment, the warrior grabbed her arm and swung her around 180 degrees for her body to be impaled by the oncoming arrow. She died. Another arrow was fired and embedded itself in his shoulder. The warrior barely even registered it and snapped it in half. Another one hit his stomach and he did the same thing all the while walking towards the archer with purpose and power in his stride. The archer upped his game and fired at the man's head.

Just before impact however the warrior's hand shot up and grabbed the arrow mid-flight. The archer finally broke with fear. He turned to run only to find the warrior had thrown the arrow into the back of his head.

"Thank you for 1000 septims Mr Bandit. That was the easiest bounty hunt ever!" The warrior's voice was deep and slightly cocky. He collected up all the gold from the bodies and stood up. His broad torso was as thick as a tree trunk and his legs were like logs, well that is if logs were covered in dragon bone. He was a good 6 foot 5 inches and his biceps looked nothing out of place and would put many weight lifters to shame

"Well money to collect and all that" The warrior sighed "To Dragonsreach!"

"Ah, hello friend!" Jarl Balgruuf almost shouted "Where have you been?"

"You know those pesky little bandits?" The warrior asked (You'll find out his name later for a reason) his arms were crossed and he leaned against one of the many wooden pillars that were in Dragonsreach.

"The ones at the watchtower?" The watchtower had recently been attacked by bandits and the guards had no hope of beating them. That's right. He beat up something that an entire guard force could not. He's reeeeaaalllyyyy overpowered!

"Yep, those ones"

"What about them?" Hope in his voice he knew what was coming.

"Killed 'em" He smirked under his helmet.

"No, there are too many of them not even you could do that!"

"But I did and you can check for proof" His cockiness had really kicked in now.

"And I suppose we shall be rewarding you"

"That's what I figured yes" He wasn't rude or obnoxious or anything he was just joking around.

"How about 2000 septims?"

The warrior's face went white. That was a lot of gold for a few bandits. Something was going on. "Why s-so much?" He stuttered. His cool kid act was down and he was nervous.

"And tell you what, for everything you've done for this city I name you Thane of Whiterun, the ceremony is tomorrow night and everyone can come!" And of course, everyone wanted to come. He was one of those people that everyone liked. Also, to meet such a famous and powerful warrior and fighter.

"That still doesn't explain why you gave me so mu- "

"Silence, Breezehome now also belongs to you."

He went even more pale, if he could have done that. "But why?"

"As I said you have done so much for me and the city!"

"No I mean really why" The cool act was back on.

The Jarl sighed. "There is someone who wants to see you and they say it's important."

"So not all those reasons…" He was disappointed, he thought the Jarl was rewarding him.

"Actually, I was already going to do that but then this… Person appeared and said they needed to see you immediately so I thought I might as well do it sooner rather than later!"

"Well let's go and see who awaits!"

The Jarl stopped. "They wanted to see you alone"

"But why would the- "

"They're on the great porch at the very far side of the gates, now go quickly!" The Jarl was scared, that much was obvious…

He was taken aback by the sudden fear radiating from the mighty Jarl of Whiterun. "Very well…"

TIMEULAR SKIPULAR

"So, you wanted to see me- "He stopped mid-sentence. A tall woman with a black hood that concealed her entire face stood before him. She wore daedric armour and a long cape that covered her entire back down to her ankles. She was obviously very muscular and well built. She was basically reeeaaallllyyyy good looking.

"Yes, I did" Her voice was very even and calm, almost hypnotic. "The coming approaches and- " She stopped when she turned around and saw him. She was looking him up and down. Obviously, she was interested. She composed herself. "As I was saying, the dawn approaches and you have to pick a side."

'What?' he thought "Ummm I don't know who you are or what you want with me but the war is over." Little did she know that he had wandered away from the empire and taken every hold single handily. The imperials were shocked but they believed him and so did everyone else.

Even with the hood on he could almost sense her scowl "Not that war you fool"

"Rude" He muttered under his breath.

"The dragon war"

He instantly decided she was insane "Listen miss the dragon war ended in the Merethic era which was aaaageess ago"

"The second comes"

"Another dragon war?" Ha, very funny, he was almost laughing.

She lunged at him with a sword in hand. However, just before she reached him, he grabbed the sword and twisted it around forcing her to crumple under the weight of his arm. "How dare you" She spat.

"I don't know who you are-"

"I am stronger than you that's who!" She yelled, her voice was getting slightly deeper and more demonic. He pushed down feeling her bone on the edge of snapping.

"Yeah, right. I'm the best at what I do, and the best at a lot of other stuff and I kind of don't want to hurt you" He hissed I her ear.

"Why not!" She growled at him.

"You're weaker than me!"

This got her riled up. "HOW DARE YOU PUNY MORTAL, YOU MAY BE PART DOVAH BUT YOU WI- "

"Part what?"

"YOU ARE PART DOVAH!"

"I'm sorry you've lost me…" He edged closer, confused.

She sighed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "Dovah is, in our language, a dragon, you imbecile"

It was too much. He burst out laughing. However, this time she was much too fast and sent a backwards kick to his groin causing him to double over. At this point the game was on and an all-out fight had started, he realized this too late as another foot came at him, this time aiming for his ribs. He spun sideways, too late. She hit, winding him and causing him to crash to the ground. Within seconds she had her knee on his chest and a poisoned dagger at his throat, basically he'd lost.

"You were saying" he just managed to wheeze.

"You are the dragonborn" The what?

"Excuse me?"

Once again she sighed in annoyance "The dragonborn is a 'mighty warrior' whose destiny it is to destroy the world eater, devourer of souls, Alduin…"

Oh gods no. He knew who Alduin was, she was the most powerful dragon ever. The clue was in the name really. "How do you expect me to believe that?" He coughed out, she was almost choking him.

"That is really not my problem…" He could sense her smirking.

"Then why come at all?" In the most scolding voice he could attempt at making and, thanks to the situation, he sounded like a scared puppy.

"Because I am Alduin." Fear hit him like a truck. His normal broad and muscular body almost seemed to shrink in a matter of seconds. The devourer of souls, eater of worlds… Alduin stood before him, with a dagger at his throat no less. "Well not the complete version of the goddess, I am merely a… sliver of my own mighty soul."

"Why not kill me then?" Instantly regretting asking such a stupid question.

She chuckled "I want a true fight. I want to fight you in sovngarde in exactly five years no more, no less. Face me not as Dragonborn but as a true Dovah!"

She stepped back. And, almost as fast as she'd appeared s purple ball of smoke engulfed her. It shone for a moment or two then disappeared.

A good ten minutes went by before he whispered quite an inappropriate word to himself. 'Alduin' he thought, 'the world eater…'

 **CHAPTER TWO-POWER OF your average warrior**

"So yeah basically in like five years I've got to fight this evil, fiery dragon chick in that place where people go to die or something like that…" He just managed to spit the words out of his mouth. The fact he's drunk twenty odd pints in the past ten minutes wasn't really helping. The bannered mare was a wonderful place but, today, had a very… peculiar atmosphere, it was almost dangerous.

"Sir would you like to go to your room? I'm sure you'll be alright until the morning." The innkeeper asked in a soft tone. This was probably best and, though extremely drunk, the young warrior agreed.

As he stumbled off to his room, however, he tripped over the bench by the fire and landed in a tangle with the bard Mikael. Mikael was, to be honest, a jerk and deserved what was about to come to him. "Watch it you creep" He scolded as he shoved him. Nope didn't work, he was too heavy to lift.

"Sorry" The drunk muttered in a sarcastic tone then started stumbling onwards to his destination which was only five metres away but, to him, was like running a marathon. He didn't make it far before stopping in his tracks due to the bard's response.

"I wouldn't expect anything more from the freak who's apparently going to slay the none existent world eater. She's dead! Died ages ago!" He must have overheard his ramblings and thought it funny. The man barely had time to even blink before what felt like one-hundred and fifty pounds of muscle wrapped itself around his waist and tackled him through the closed door of the pub. The wood splintered under his weight and the men rolled down the stairs. The warrior was the first to rise and grabbed Mikael by the scruff of his shirt and brought his face inches from his own.

"What was that bard?" His drunk almost rasping tone was gone and he was as deep as a dragon's growl.

"Go on then you freak, hit m-" The bard's face was covered in blood seconds later as he was thrown twenty metres through a small market place into the lesser district of Whiterun. It was midnight and hardly any guards were patrolling the city.

The fight (more like a beating) raged on with Mikael making contact with almost every part of the marketplace faster than he would have liked. The execution ended though when two guards ran up to them.

"What's going on here gentlemen?" Granted it looked a bit suspicious for a six foot, dragon bone plated, warrior holding quite a small man's throat in between his hands, but it could have been worse.

"Hello good guards of Whiterun. You see this idiot, pig skin hitting(drums), whelp of a man called me a freak. Yes, yes I am drunk but if anything, I'm more reasonable in this state!" He blurted out.

Then without warning Mikael started crying. What a wuss.

The guards stood taller, their brown fur boots and gauntlets were weak but their still face covering helmets and yellow clothed chainmail could take a sword or two, they were still intimidated. "I guess we'd better arrest him then right?"

The other looked hesitant, no one liked Mikael granted, but the real problem was arresting the titan of a… well whatever he was under that dragon bone mask. "Y-yes we had ought to do that!" His strong Nordic accent cracked as he said this.

The warrior was tired and couldn't be bothered to keep fighting Mikael so gave the guards a break, dropping Mikael on the floor. He murmured. "Sure, just like, handcuff me or something…" They did just that, however on their way to the prison the short richly clothed business man, Nazeem, asked an extremely stupid question concerning the cloud district (The place where rich people live in Whiterun) "Do you get to the cloud district often? Oh, what am I saying, of course you don't!" This was met with their skulls meeting and one of them falling over, you can probably guess who, and the guards and the survivor continued walking towards the jail…

It was quite a dull jail. I'm not sure if there's such thing as a fun prison. I mean, they're not meant to be fun, right? His cell was small and contained a small table with some plates and cheese, a knife or two accompanied them. Strangely enough there was a man who had obviously tried picking the lock only to find his arm was stuck and was taken out and he hadn't seen him since then. A furry cot was on the far left of the cell and had a leather sleeping bag dumped on top of it. Not the nicest place if you ask me. He made a mental note, however, of the fact there was a grate with holes large enough for him to fit his arm through in the middle of the room.

"Right then, you'll stay here until morning and we'll let you out then eh?" The guard stood cross armed at the closed cell door a few feet away not daring to step closer he noticed.

"Yeah, yeah sounds fine I guess…" The warrior was fast asleep before he even hit the bed.

The guard started walking away grumbling to himself how he was an adventurer until something happened to his knee.

Author: Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading! This is my first chapter in a hopefully large story! If you enjoyed please like or something! Please tell me what happens next since chapter 2 is unwritten! Should he train more or continue adventuring? Maybe something else entirely? Cya noobs...


	2. WOW

I'm surprised after only 2 days multiple people are following and favouriting my first chapter! Thanks shinescorpio for the favourite by the way! I've started chapter 2 and it's been interesting to write! Feel free to eat some pie! CYA LATER…

The dragonborn's new theme song- watch?v=vPKjCItgCuA


	3. Chapter 2

**So yeah… If you're reading this then this is part 2! Yay it was released! Should I keep talking? My dog says no… Alright I'll stop! SORRY JEEEEEESSZZZZ! Anyway, read part 1 before this and yea have fun and don't hang yourself while reading. BTW I don't own skyrim or anything so that's cool I guess…**

The next morning the young warrior woke with a start! Screaming and roaring filled his ears as well as the smell of smoke in his nostrils. 'Fire!' He realized what was happening. Either a raid on Whiterun or a dragon. A raid could be dealt with but a dragon was another story, either way he'd do his best, kill someone and get cheered afterwards "Which is getting kind of dull…" he mumbled.

His cell door was open and he retrieved his armour from the chest as well as a stolen apple. He stepped outside to find the heat was from a fire that was engulfing half of Whiterun! He ran to a guard who had a wet patch around his crotch. "What in oblivion is happening?!" The warrior screamed over the cries and the crackle and roar of flames!

"D-dragons. They are in amongst the buildings dragonborn! They're looking for you…" The guard stammered before collapsing with fear.

"Some fine warriors these lot are!"

He ran down the steps faster than he knew possible. Skidding at the bottom he searched for evidence of dragon activity besides the fire and death. Still scanning for a tail or horn or the glint of an eye the warrior with the heart of a lion (Well dragon since he isn't lionborn but y'know, or is it soul?) pressed on through the searing heat. People ran and scattered in all directions. Searching house to house he went on. "Is it this hard to find a dragon?" He spoke through teeth.

"Dovahkiin where are you?" A deep grumbling voice echoed through the city.

"Over here scaly hobo!" He shouted back.

Sprinting through rubble and dirt (and 'accidentally' Nazeem's house) the man charged towards the voice.

"There you are…" He'd found the menace that he was going to shred lim- the dragon bowed before him as did several others at that moment. "How did so many of you suriv-"

"Dovahkiin you know why we are here."

What? "Um, remind me please" He played along as to not anger the large group of five or six dragons.

"Alduin?" It was more of a question as whether he remembered what had happened the day before.

"Yeah, what about her?" Man, what were these dragons doing here?

A sigh of disapproval came from the beast… "She has issued a war against humanity once again has she not?" He nodded "We are here to help you fight against her"

"Like my own army?" He kept a calm tone though he was dying inside.

"Weeeellllll yes… sir." The sir bit sent his dark colour much paler.

This was news to the dragonborn. Seriously, a dragon army was coming. The warrior didn't work well in teams or even partners, this would be difficult. At that moment, he had a reality check to find that everything was burning. "Well training starts now!"

The dragon's muscular neck rose when he said this "That was faster than expected dragonborn!"

Beneath his dragonbone mask an incredibly evil growl echoed "Of course! Let's start with WHY ARE YOU BURNING THE ENTIRE MOTHER-FLUFFING CITY?!" His voice more searing and seething with rage than the most enormous fire!

It was the dragon's turn to go pale "W-well dovahkiin we had to draw you out s-somehow and well… we-"

"-You" Another dragon interrupted.

"O-okay I thought it was one of the best ideas we had! I didn't know you would be s-so mad!" Oure fear filled his voice. The dragonborn may be half whatever he was under the armour but that didn't stop the fact that it looked like he could go toe-to-toe with a giant and come out unscathed.

"Fine! Dear Akatosh are you smart! Get all the frost dragons to do some sort of ice breath on the fire and quickly!"

"Y-yes sir!" The creature was glad to have been let off.

After a few brutal hours of fixing, washing and apologising to citizens it was finally over! He left through the city gates with a now larger group of scaled beasts following him. He decided it was time to go where he thought would be a good place to train and recruit, the blades headquarters. The one that he had cleansed of Delphine's filth. He never liked her and he drew the final straw when she toyed with a bandit before slaughtering him. He had picked her up by the throat and shoved a dagger down the back of her mouth. He smiled when he remembered. He was the sort of person who didn't make friends easily with his 'other half' always showing when it most inconvenient.

"Right" The dragons halted behind him "We're heading to a little place I call home" And so began the journey.

"P-please no I beg you, don't hurt me" The bandits please were drowned out by a hurtling fist with the power of an angry horker crunching against his face, that was the last of them. They had taken the headquarters and used it for petty skooma operations. The journey had taken two full days and he needed rest, so did the dragons.

"Well then soldiers" He shouted, "After all this work we deserve some rest I think!" This was met by a few nods and a lot of agreeing.

The huge red beast known as Kovaniir, the one who appeared and talked to him during the Whiterun incident, stepped forth, "I shall keep watch for six hours Dragonborn."

"Very well then" He sauntered off to his room.

It was a large room, a king-sized bed with furs covered most of the floor and the rest of the grey stone tiles were left bare apart from a mahogany set of tables and chairs. A large cupboard was embedded within the gold trimmed walls.

As he lay down sleep hit him like a carriage. He dreamt, it was a very strange dream…

 _There was pure darkness broken only by small flying embers that dotted the horizon and sky. "Hello?" He shouted, was anyone here? Were they friendly? He sighed and looked down at his fists to see his fists were clawed and covered in scales! "What the-" A huge explosion shook the world around him and suddenly, a huge war had erupted in a field of brown and dark green grass. Dragons against dragons, men against men!_

" _SIR, RUN" A deep voice boomed behind him. Too late, he was almost directly hit by a burning rock that exploded singing his enormous wings that had mysteriously appeared on his back._

" _What's happening?" His voice was much deeper and a lot gentler than when he was human before turning into a dragon._

 _The dragon behind him revealed itself… It was Kovaniir! "You took a blow to the head, this is a war! We need to destroy Alduin your highness!"_

' _Your highness?' He thought over the word. "What should I do?!" He shouted over the booms, war cries and rumbling._

" _You're in charge you figure it out Dovah Jun" The red monster blurted while grabbing a man in daedric armour and tossing him into the heart of the fierce, bloody battle!_

' _Dovah Jun? That means Dragon King! How come I can understand that? Oh wait, I'm a dragon…' His thoughts were interrupted by a huge push to the centre of the endless crowd of beasts, monsters and men. 'Screw it' He roared a mighty roar that silenced the war. All stopped in their tracks to gaze the monster that had created a sound of that volume! The ground shook… 'Hell yeah!' He yelled charging forward into men and beasts alike. The roaring continued and the battle had once again started._

 _Time seemed to fast forward, things moved faster than seemed possible. The strange phenomenon stopped leaving then warrior dragon in a black ash covered wasteland, dead trees were scattered every few hundred metres, corpses littered the ground and huge demolished structures burned, the scent of blood and smoke filled the air. The clouds of blackness cleared to reveal he was surrounded by hundreds of dragons and humans in a circle. They were all brutally injured, some had suffered fatalities. All stared at the warrior Kovaniir stood on his right and a dark purple dragon stood to his left. A wave of shocked gasps and cries of fear spread through the circle like a matchstick in a bale of hay. Why were they scared? What was going on? Why was Skyrim reduced to ashes?_

 _A despicable laugh filled the air making the warrior as hard as stone shiver with fear. "Oh, my dear dragonborn! You're bleeding." A steady, seductive voice echoed through his ears._

 _The smoke finally cleared and his slit eyes adjusted to the gloom of Skyrim's sky. A thin yet muscular black female dragon stepped towards him her tail swishing behind her. Large spikes adorned her sleek figure._

 _Who was she? No… not her! "Alduin?"_

 _A quiet giggle was her response "Why yes, that's me!"_

 _She was acting calm yet rage and something else filled her eyes. Another step towards him and a glare at the dragons to his sides sent them sneaking backwards with fear. 'She had done this! It was her fault all this destruction occurred!'_

" _H-how dare you…" The dragons voice boomed. Small cracks appeared down his huge black body. They began glowing with the heat and light of a dragon's soul, his eyes turning a glowing white._

" _How dare I?! How dare you! After what you did are you surprised?" Nope, nothing of that whatever it was in her eyes besides rage, now it was just pure hatred._

 _The warrior's black scales erupted with spikes and other assortments of defence! "You killed them all! I'll kill you" The dragon's voice now deeper than thunder boomed throughout the valley!_

 _Alduin growled in response and charged, as did the young warrior. They were close, roaring, the monsters lunged at each other their jaws reaching for the other's necks-_

"Dragonborn? Dragonbooornnn?" He woke up to find Kovaniir nudging his shoulder.

"My turn to keep watch?"

This was answered by a brief nod. "Good luck dovahkiin."

The dragonborn headed to the watch tower and climbed the dark wooden ladder. "What a dream…" He whispered to himself once he'd reached the top of the tower. "What a dream…"

 **Well… I finished! I hope you enjoyed, however this was an odd one to write, A new friend, Kovaniir as well as the strange 'dream'! Please forgive me if you find any first-person parts since I'm thinking of making it a first-person story. Have a good day, or night or when you're reading this at 2:00 in the morning good luck! I wrote it much quicker than expected! This will be the average length!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Right then this is chapter 3 and I'm enjoying myself very much while writing this. I hope you guys enjoy it just as much! The dragonborn's quest continues…**

"You guys asked me to train you in the art of murder, fighting and being a fierce warrior!" The dragonborn's throat was hoarse from shouting so much, but that wasn't important right now. Nothing but training was important. A murmur of approval rippled through the now hundred or so dragons stood in the valley of the Rift. A raging waterfall towered behind them and dead or dying trees surrounded the small, flat clearing. A murmur wasn't enough. He needed a real response. "What was that?" Even louder than before, his eyes filled with excitement and fear. It would be a difficult journey, but worth it…

"Yes sir" The dragons boomed in unison.

"That's more like it!" he grinned. What to do for the first task? A quest? Sparring? An adventure! Nothing could forge a better warrior than the harsh lands and beasts of Skyrim. The harsh terrain acted like a hammer, the foes they'd face were the heat and the final victory like the cool water. "If you wish to defeat another with ease you must be strong, passionate and fast. Don't you agree?"

"Yes sir"

"Then go… fulfil a lifelong dream or defeat an old enemy, pray on a mountain or destroy a mountain! Whatever takes you on a very spiritual journey throughout Skyrim!"

The dragons were silent.

"Go on then!"

"Yes sir" All the hundred or so dragons ahead of him took to the skies leaving the dragonborn to his own devices.

He grinned and removed his helmet. It got stuffy in there sometimes! He breathed in the morning air and sighed. Time to do something he'd been holding back on. Placing his helmet back on and covering his three large scars down his right eye, he walked towards the throat of the world.

The black dragoness lay on a patch of bright green grass. Birds tweeted and the wind swayed tall trees. She lay on top of a hill, looking over the world that her father had helped to create. It was rare for her to love a land so much. Skyrim was a beautiful place when you were given the right weather and heat.

"Alduin, your highness" A voice squeaked from behind her.

She turned her head to see a dark red dragon. "Odahviing, how are you?"

He was stunned by her good mood. "Well I'm very… I'm doing well your majesty. However, we seem to have a problem…"

What? A problem? How? "What sort of problem?" She growled, her calm composure became a very tense one.

"Well… a large chunk of our dragons have… joined the Dragonborn's side… they claim he is much stronger than any dragon, man or beast." Odahviing stuttered.

"Well that's just inconvenient! That doesn't mean any of my top lieutenants have left, does it? So, it's all fine." She sounded hopeful rather than knowing.

Here he went. She would kill him, he didn't care. He stretched his neck upwards and composed himself "They left because he is stronger! He can destroy cities with ease, level mountains and destroy lands! I'm sorry Alduin…"

She stood up and got in a battle stance "Don't you dare…" She growled.

It was Odahviing's turn to get angry "How dare you! You just want to start another war! The Dovakiin wants to stop this war. I'm joining the rest of my brothers and doing what's right!" He began to unfold his wings and spread them to prepare for flight.

The Goddess lunged towards him. Too late. He'd taken to the air and made his way to find the young warrior. She stood still, her breathing became uneasy and she bowed her head. "The prophecy can't have come true… Not with him!"

After many hours of thinking about the actions she had taken towards the Dragonborn she realised that, if there truly was a one-on-one fight he would show no mercy, he may even be victorious… She couldn't take that risk! Akatosh, her father, could help. Couldn't he?

"Akatosh, father, god of time. Help me." She spoke facing towards the sky. "Please…" She whispered the last word. As fast as lightning an enormous golden dragon appeared before her, his light blinding her momentarily! He stood taller than a mountain and his wingspan stretched across the sky.

"Alduin, my daughter!" He smiled warmly down at the world eater. He may have been a god but he couldn't know everything and questioned what was happening.

"Father, you know of the prophecy? The one where a dovah shall gain the favour of many and become the king of us all?" He nodded. "Who is that dovah?"

A grim look spread across his face. He sucked in a large breath and blew a breath of pure golden flame on the ground in front of him. She shuffled closer to get a better view to find that a warrior with his back facing her was portrayed within the fire's light. He stood tall, his dragon bone armor adding to his enormous size. A tail hanging behind him, he had the side of his face towards her. "The dragonborn… he is the rightful king?"

The golden dragon nodded "And you are the rightful queen…" he whispered.

The truth finally dawned, she was meant to… "No! Never!" She shouted through clenched fangs. "He is merely a mortal!"

Akatosh sighed and shook his head "Look again…" He spoke softly.

Alduin looked back at the burning golden flame. Before her where the warrior was once stood there was a mighty, dark green dragon. His horns curled backwards and his eyes glowed gold, his underbelly was a dark-cream colour, he stood towering above other dragons. He must have been ten-foot-tall compared to the average seven foot. "W-who is that?" she already knew the answer and regretted asking…

"That's the… the dragonborn…" He whispered as the flame dyed down leaving ashes and a faint golden glow remaining.

Bandits screamed as a wall came crashing down on top of them. Their leader came running outside to find corpses, fire and fighting. A man clad with dragon bone picked up a carriage and tossed it at the leader, just missing his head it crashed and splintered against the tower behind him. He stared the bandit straight in the eye, picked up another man (He's still staring the bandit leader down) and used a fire ball spell while holding his face. The result was a molten fleshed… thing dropping to the ground, dead. He decided to finish the fight and pulled a dagger out of one of the bandit's corpses, he spun back around and caught an arrow that had been fired at him, in return he tossed the dagger straight into his skull. "That was boring" He muttered looking around the demolished castle courtyard.

"Help!" A voice called from one of the prison cells "Help me please!"

He began walking in the direction of the mysterious voice and came to the tower he'd killed the bandit leader on. He kicked down the door and began wrenching cell doors open, searching for the person.

"Hey, I'm over here!" The voice came from downstairs.

The half Dovah looked at the stairs, then at the floor, then the stairs, then the floor. He decided on the floor and jumped in the air and smashed a fist into the floor, cracking the stones that held it together. He repeated this finally crashing through the floor and down into another room full of cages and cells. He continued ripping metal doors off their hinges until he found a young Argonian. "There you are little dude!"

"Hey! You're just really tall!" The AVERAGE height Argonian responded. He was wearing miners clothing and had light green scales, yellow eyes and six horns on his head. "Thanks…" He realised you he was talking to and got on one knee and bowed his head "…Thank you mighty dragonbo-"

"-Don't call me that. It's getting irritating!" He said as he helped the Argonian up.

"What should I call you then?" The argonian went white with fear of this renowned warrior of blood and honour.

He chuckled, "Call me Gah-Nassa!"

 **Well that was chapter 3! If you didn't know. Gah-Nassa is the argonian name for 'great leader'! Alduin is learning more about her new enemy and is having some regrets. The hero of our story continues to fight and explore.**

 **ALSO, THERE WILL BE REFERENCES TO LEMONS BUT NO REAL ONES! CYA!**


	5. Sorry Or not But probably

**On hold** **but in progress!**

 **Sorry guys, the next chapter won't be out for another week because, believe it or not, I have a social life to attend to (unfortunately)! It should be out either today or next week depending on how fast I can finish it. If it does come out today then the next chapter won't be out for a week!**

 **Once again, I'm so sorry…**

 **CYA!**


	6. Chapter 4

Author: Well, I was right about how long it would be before this came out and I'm still sorry... And for all you happy little creeps (including me) this is the first truly 'romantic' part in the story! In the last chapter, he found the young Argonian and revealed his true name I'll explain what it means later in this chapter! HAVE SOME LOVELY LITTLE FUNS MY FELLOW CREATURES!

"Y-you're an argonian?"

Gah-Nassa sighed. Why did this matter? "Yes" he growled to the, so far, irritating miner.

The argonian was taken aback by his tone of voice and stepped back into the cell only to remember that he wanted to leave. He stepped forwards and around the towering fellow lizard.

Their eyes locked on each other's and the argonian shuddered. There was something very disturbing about the dragonborn's stare, it was almost deadly to allow himself to be seen. They stayed staring at each other for a few seconds until Gah-Nassa (Imma call him Gah from now on) strode towards the stairs and began climbing. "Wait!" the argonian's voice sounded. He turned his head towards the argonian and waited…

He was getting bored! "Well? What?"

The argonian gulped "Can I come with you?" The young egg brother winced.

Gah thought about this for a while before deciding on an answer. "Of course." The argonian's face lit up with excitement "As long as you tell me your name."

"Ah… Well I'm not from black marsh..." He looked down at his feet.

"So, what is it?"

"Fears-Many…" He muttered. How awkward, that was an awful name. The dragonborn's brain registered this and decided upon a new name!

"I'll call you fears!" He exclaimed. That was much, much better.

"Oh, ok cool, I guess."

"Come on then Fears. Let's get back to the temple." He began walking off with a new friend following closely behind.

It was a long walk and a few trolls tried to stop them from reaching their goal only to be met with a swift yet brutal death at the hands of Gah-Nassa!

As they approached the entrance of the temple Fears stopped mid stride. Gah knew he'd done this without even seeing. "What's wrong? Trolls? Shrek?"

Fears shook his head and just stared at the temple in awe. "It's amazing… Is it yours?"

"To an extent. I killed the people in it and payed the Jarl some money and I also share it with dragons sooo…."

"D-dragons?"

The dragonborn ignored this and cut his finger and allowed the blood to drip onto the floor. As usual it took a few seconds for the head to move out of the way and they entered.

The pair continued into the main hall with the pictures of Alduin being defeated and the long stone table. "It's getting late. I'm going to bed." Fears didn't hear him as he was admiring the stone carvings of the final stand against Alduin. "I'm going to kill you?" He was testing whether Fears was paying attention. Fears screamed and Gah laughed.

"That wasn't funny!"

He continued laughing. "Oh, yes it was!" When he'd finished laughing he finally spoke with composure "Go and find some armour and a weapon or two. We'll set out in the morning." He strode off into his room and fell onto the bed and slept.

 _He was lying on the throat of the world. The stars shone bright and then moon cast a beam of light onto the peak. The crisp snow fell gently and slowly the wind was non-existent and he breathed in the frigid air. He realised what he was and sighed at the leathery wings and green scales that donned his strange new form. He lay his head down on the snow and looked out across skyrim._

 _A shape like a bird was coming towards him and he raised his head. 'That's a very big bird' He thought to himself. It wasn't a bird he soon realised as it landed at the top of the highest peak of the throat of the world._

" _Who's there?" He grumbled as he stood up. The shape moved towards him and he growled._

" _Calm down. It's just me." A soft voice replied, he couldn't have realised who it was sooner after that._

" _Alduin?" The shape moved into down towards him and stepped into the light. Her black horns and scales seemed to shimmer in the darkness, her red eyes seemed more orange than the evil colour that filled them in the past dream. The smiled when she saw him._

" _Gah-Nassa." She stated when she looked at him. He tensed up waiting for her to pounce, yet, something told him that she wasn't here to fight. She walked towards him and now they were stood centimetres apart. He looked down at her and looked at her eyes, she looked back. They stood like this for a few minutes and Gah was becoming more confused all the time. They finally broke the stare when Alduin closed her eyes and began nuzzling the side of his face. 'WHAT THE DADRIC NIPPLES' He screamed inside. Instead of moving away he began nuzzling her back. It was just what felt… right in his heart. His heart? When did that matter? His heart didn't win battle, conquer cities or crack skulls! So why listen to that? Because I… love? Is that the right word? No surely not. Yes, it is! I love her. My arch-nemesis and I are in love, that's odd isn't it. I barely know her!_

 _He stepped back and broke the spell, or whatever it was. "No! This can't be happening." He shook his head._

" _What? What can't be happening?" Alduin sounded genuinely concerned._

 _He laughed. It's just a dream. "I'm dreaming… It's an odd dream isn't it Alduin?" A confused looked spread across her face. He sighed and laughed slightly, "Me and you? Seriously? What part of my messed-up brain thought of this crap?"_

 _She stepped back and a tear rolled down her face. Dragons can cry? "But you- we… Why? Why would you even say something like that?"_

" _I'm dreaming!" He shouted._

 _She shook her head. "I thought you'd changed. I thought… I don't know what I think anymore!" She began to fly off._

 _Gah-Nassa tried to wake up. He couldn't… Was this… Real?!_

Gah-Nassa woke with a start! "Oh, thank Akatosh!" He shouted. After sitting upright for a while he lay back down. Sleep did not come to him for the rest of the night, he was too busy thinking about what just happened and what it could mean…

 **AUTHOR- Well well well… What on earth just happened is what you're thinking? No? DAMN IT! Okay then. The dragonborn is secretly loving Alduin! Or is he?**

 **BEFORE YOU GO THINK ON THIS! I said in one of the other chapters something similar to him having two states of mind, could what happened be his other self? Or is he just insane? Have a good day, or night or fart…**


	7. Chapter 5

**Author: That's right, I'm back suckers! And I'm your host killer keemsta- No not really… This chapter will contain more romance and the introduction of Shahvee. Have fun you filthy readers!**

"No, you hold the handle of the sword not the blade!" Shouted Gah then continued to groan with annoyance.

Fears dropped the sword and looked at the floor, ashamed with his appalling 'skills' "I'm sorry Gah. I can't use a sword," he looked back up at Gah-Nassa "It's too heavy."

Gah thought on this and many ideas passed through his strange mind. Great sword? No, too heavy. Daggers? No, too sharp. Bow? Oh, yes. He decided to give it a try to see how good he was. He walked over to a space imperial bow on the table of assorted weaponry. Picking it up and stretching the string back he noted that it was too easy to pull, perfect for Fears. "Try this." He handed it over to fears.

Fears took it and looked at it as though he'd never seen one before. "A-a bow?" A grim look covered his face.

"Yeah, hold it with your left hand. No, not the string, the wood. There! Grab the string with your right hand… In the middle!" This ordeal continued until he was in a good enough position.

"Now what?" He asked.

Gah grinned. "Arrows…" he retrieved three dwarven arrows from the table, their golden cravings smooth and formidable.

After teaching Fears how to shoot an arrow it was time to actually release the string. "Now when ready release in your own time."

Several seconds passed before he released the string, his brow sweating and his body tense under his blades armour, the arrow flew… It soared through the air, time seemed to slow down before it made direct impact… with the rock one hundred metres to the left of the target. "Oh my god!" He screamed "What the-"

He was cut off by a large red dragon landing behind him. "Language young argonian…" Kovaniir growled…

"So where have your travels taken you dragon?" Asked Gah-Nassa. The three of them, and two other dragons that had recently arrived, were sat around a large fire, the darkness of skyrim behind them and their features lit up, apart from Gah who kept his helmet on.

"Many places. Bandits were slain, other things…" He spoke, staring into the large bonfire.

Gah nodded. "Gah?" Fears squeaked from next to him.

"Mm yes, what?"

Fears gulped, unsure how to word this, "What are you under that helmet?"

Seconds passed, they felt like hours to everyone there. Eventually Gah-Nassa stood up and faced Fears. Another long stretch of time in which Fears stood shaking. The dragons were tensed and at the ready to stop any trouble.

Longer.

Longer.

Suddenly, Gah's hand gripped around Fears' face and lifted him a couple of metres into the air. He held Fears' face as the argonian continued to struggle against the dragonborn's strength. Without warning Gah dropped Fears to the floor and waited for him to stop coughing and crying, he didn't think too badly of Fears for crying. His hand had cracked dragon skulls. After fears stopped coughing the Dragonborn proceeded to uppercut the lizard, sending him flying towards the fire. He only landed centimetres away from the furnace of death.

Gah walked back to his seat, which happened to be a shady oak log, and sat down. Fears lay still as blood dripped from the side of his mouth.

Many silent hours passed until Kovaniir began leaving and heading towards the temple to sleep. The other two dragons joined him shortly, Gah noted the one who called himself Odahviing was one of the two.

A crack sounded behind him. Like lightning Gah stood up and drew his Dragon bone great sword and pointed it at the source of the noise, an… Argonian? Yes definitely. Short? Shorter than Fears! Wow! Really small! They have a helmet on… Mercenary? No, too thin. Rogue? Maybe… "Who are you?" His voice rumbled like thunder.

The small rogue argonian, that's what he decided it was, drew its sword only to have it knocked out of its grip by Gah's weapon. It gulped "I- I am a wanderer!" Scared? Oh, yes! Female? From the voice and shape, yep. Dangerous? Uh, no! Kill? Maybe…

"State your purpose here!"

She gulped again "M-my name is Shahvee. I w-work at the Windhelm docks! Well, used to. I left in hopes of a better life…" She removed her helmet. She had green scales and kind, yet scared eyes, horns donned the top of her head and she shivered at the sight of the mighty warrior.

Shahvee? Yes. Dockworker? Yeet. Met before? No. Kill? No. "My name is Gah-Nassa, I am the dragonborn and this is my pawn sh- my base of operations. Your welcome to stay if you're willing to fight. If so-" The thud of an arrow hitting a tree twenty metres to his right stopped him. He turned his gaze to Fears. "Seriously?"

Fears looked at the floor.

"Ehem." He turned back to Shahvee.

"What?" He asked.

"I have revealed my name and who I am. Who are you under that mask?"

Kill? Yes! Kill now? Wait, no! Don't kill? No, don't kill. Reveal? Should we? Yes…

The dragonborn's hands went to his helmet and unbuckled it. It clicked at cracked from having been shaped to his head from so many hits. He pulled it up and dropped it to the floor. Beneath was a… Good looking warrior. He had strong features and several spikes coved his head and eye brows, his scales were the darkest green possible without being black, his eyes were yellow, one eye had a round pupil whereas the one on the left was a slit. The only thing that could have cause this anomaly would be the enormous scar running from the top of his brow and down his eye. It went all the way down to the bottom of his ribs. He was, by argonian and human standards, extremely handsome…

"Well…" Shahvee spoke after staring for a few minutes, "Not bad."

The dragonborn gulped, "Thanks I guess…"

 **Well that's that losers. Done another one for yall. Shahvee is here the dragonborn doesn't look like a butt and it's all good. Sort of, I guess. Apart from a war that's happening later of course. Bye walrus monkeys…**


	8. Chapter 6

**Author: Yep this is another chapter. More Dovahkiin x Alduin in this! This time what is it? R-real? Or just a dream? Here we go!**

He lifted the log with log with ease. On the ends of the log were large sacks of rocks. It weighed roughly one hundred kilograms, he didn't usually need to work out, today was different. Today he was heading to the far side of the land that he lived in. The far side was sunny and relaxing, the sand golden and the water transparent.

He continued lifting the log and raising it for a few hours. He was eventually interrupted by Fears and Shahvee entering the room. He placed the log down and got up. He had removed his upper armour and was displaying his fairly hefty muscles. "Hey, what's up?"

Shahvee was first to answer, Fears was busy slack mouthed with jealousy at the size of Gah's biceps. "Are we heading off?"

"When you're ready."

"Ready"

"I'll put my armour on, have you seen my helmet?"

"No, why?"

"I've lost it…"

Shahvee sighed, sometimes he was very silly. It had been roughly five months since she'd found them at the campfire and, in that time, the rest of the dragons had returned. News was spreading of the coming war and many were making the long trek to the blades headquarters. Hundreds of camps were set up outside, they were filled with training warriors, all of which were dedicated to helping the cause. However, though many joined the Dragonborn's mission, others joined Alduin's cause, hoping that she may spare them.

"Let's just go!"

Gah grumbled something in Dovah but she couldn't hear. He seemed to be embracing his inner Dovah more and more every day. It worried her and the dragons… Someday he may even become just as rabid as a completely rogue dragon.

She rolled her eyes at the dragonborn. As he placed his armour on and walked past her and to the exit.

Many hours of walking led them to a wide river, too wide to swim across. At the moment of that thought Gah stepped into the water and walked straight across and to the other side…

"C'mon guys!" He shouted.

"Gods, what a show off!" Shahvee muttered as she began walking in to the water. She and Fears made it to the other side only to find that, in the time it had taken for them to cross, a storm had brewed. "We should find shelter!" She shouted over the wind, rain and thunder.

The normally sunny and beautiful lands of near Morrowind (Not Solstheim but another island) were being ripped apart by water and thunder and rain. "Yeah!" he shouted back "We should go find a cave!" He scanned the islands' rocky mountain ahead of them for holes. His eyes settled on a particularly large hole that was surrounded by smaller holes. "Look over there!" He pointed at the cave "Meet me there!" He ran off towards the mountain. The weather had escalated from irritating to extremely dangerous with lightning striking every few seconds on the mountain top.

When he reached the mountain, he looked up the sheer cliff face and punched a hole in the wall as a foot rest. He continued to do this until he was almost at the base of the cave.

Without warning, a bolt of lightning struck directly next to him and sent him flying and plummeting to the stony earth below…

At that moment, it just so happened Alduin was heading to the place that she felt most safe, most comfortable. It was the peak of a tall mountain that had once been an iron mine until the miners all 'mysteriously' died when she first went there.

The lovely island she was used to was being beaten by storms and lightning when she arrived. Sighing, she looked down at the island and saw someone… Climbing? They were climbing the wall of the mountain in this weather? She noticed why. There was a large cave above him. Lightning began raining down all around her and she decided that she'd have to land! That cave was hers! As she dived down towards it she saw a bolt of lightning strike by the climber. He fell.

He fell fast.

She dove to catch him. Why? Some sort of instinct…

He fell.

She sped up.

He fell.

Faster…

Faster…

And…

She caught him. And flew back up towards the hole. Just big enough to fit through she entered. It was a colossal cave, brightly lit by torches all the way down to the bottom, the end was a large accessible area, big enough to squeeze three dragons, it too was brightly lit and the rock muffled the thunder. She walked into the middle and began making some bedding to sleep on until morning. Before this, she lay the argonian in the corner of the room and began collecting pieces of wood and hay from the abandoned mining equipment.

The warrior awoke and felt dizzy. He opened his eyes to see a large, open cave and the sound of shuffling and wood splintering. His head hurt too much to draw his sword so he stuck with jumping to his feet and raising his fists. "W-who's there?" He slurred in the wrong direction of the noise.

"I'm here you fool!" A feminine voice spoke behind him.

Most of the blood was going back to his head and he could think clearly again. He turned to the being "I said who are you?" He spoke with more confidence this time, his voice made the being, a dragon? He made the dragon jump with fear.

"I'm Alduin, you were falling from the cliff so I helped you. You should be grateful…" She spoke grumpily.

"Oh, for the love of Mara!" He screamed when he heard her! Seriously gods? Why did Alduin, of anyone in this world, have to help him?

"Calm down! You are merely a morta-" She froze in her place "D-Dra-Dragonborn?"

"Yeah, that's me…" He lowered his guard and sat down… He had no doubt that she wouldn't attack. She had given her word that the battle would commence in four years and seven months, no sooner.

"Why are you here?" She growled.

"Holiday."

"Seriously?"

"No!"

"Why then?"

"To ask Akatosh some crap!"

"My father?" She whispered.

He raised a single, questioning eyebrow "Yeah, as far as I'm aware that's him…"

"Why?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"Dreams…" He muttered.

"What do you mean 'dreams'?" She demanded.

He looked at her as if she were stupid "I've been having strange dreams that I think Mara has been giving me…"

She nodded as if she understood exactly what he meant… How stupid was she?!

Alduin continued placing hay and other materials in a circle on the floor and smiled when she finished a perfect nest was formed in the centre of the cave. She stretched and lay down in it.

Whatever… He'd leave when the storm was over…

It didn't end soon… After twelve hours of waiting the storm hadn't changed, If anything, it had gotten worse! Alduin had now woken and was lying, looking at the wall. "How very chilled out this is." Mumbled the dragonborn.

Alduin snorted smoke "When you aren't killing my people you can be very calm. For a killer of cour-"

She never finished that sentence. Before them stood a huge golden dragon, his wingspan matching that of a whale's length, his glow was powerful and hypnotic. Akatosh. "Daughter." His voice was soothing yet it was like he was trying to contain anger or hatred…

"F-father? What are you doing here?"

Akatosh stood still and stared at the dragonborn.

"Obviously not much…" Gah whispered.

Akatosh lowered his head and growled at the dragonborn "You may be strong boy, but you could never understand or even comprehend the power of a go-"

Gah interrupted him "Now I'm going to stop you there," He stood up and made his way towards the god of time "You didn't answer her question."

Akatosh and Alduin were shocked by a mortal giving so much lip to the chief of the nine gods. The two dragons were silent with shock…

Alduin was first to react, luckily. "It is true father… You still haven't told us what you're doing here."

Akatosh closed his dropped jaw and composed himself "Y-yes of course." He stuttered "I am here to warn you…" Akatosh looked away from them.

Alduin looked confused, that was new "Of what father?"

Gah backed up and sat back down in the corner of the cave "Of the coming winds"

Gah stood up only to fall back down laughing, Akatosh's expression showed how happy he was with this… "Sorry, God of Time, but if you hadn't noticed the storm outside you must be either deaf, blind or both!" Gah had finished laughing to speak to Akatosh.

Akatosh growled, "Not those winds fool! The winds from the furthest northern reaches, as cold as anything and could kill both of you without protection!"

Gah's face fell "Oh, right" He looked at his feet and kicked a stone away, "That makes more sense…"

"Yes, I hoped it would dragonborn…"

Gah realised that without some sort of powerful heat source he wouldn't live through the night. "How do we, y'know, live?" Asked Gah.

Akatosh grinned, not a happy grin or a mean grin, but a grin of excitement and fear. "Well, dovahkiin, you of all people should know that a dovah's soul is inside of you, waiting to be set free."

Gah nodded.

"Good" Akatosh continued "Well, your inner dragon happens to be almost immune to the cold."

The dragonborn's mind cogs locked into place, "No way…" The dragonborn looked up at the God of Time.

"Oh, yes dragonborn! It will hurt, I'm afraid, and it'll last as long as you need it to." Akatosh began moving his wings in a seemingly strange pattern. Alduin stood up and waddled to the far side of the cave as her father began some sort of ritual to transform the dragonborn…

The god of time's arms moved in a weird manner that seemed to defy physics and he was muttering something under his breath in dragon language, the sound of a soul being absorbed from a dovah echoed throughout the cave.

A huge beam of green light flew from Akatosh's mouth as he bellowed the final word of the spell. It made direct impact with the dragonborn's chest and he rose into the air.

Gah had never really experienced true pain much, he'd been stabbed, shot, impaled, run over and beaten more times than he could count, it just never really occurred to him that he never felt these things.

It did now.

HE felt his spine stretching and his scales tearing, his eyes glowed gold with the heat of a sun and his bones melted and stretched into an entirely different form. His horns split and regrew in new positions. Claws erupted from his hands and tail.

He screamed.

And screamed.

For the second time in his life, the dragonborn, feared by all and destroyer of many, reaper of evil and praiser of good, he cried.

"C'mon Fears!" Shahvee shouted over the wind "We need to keep going!" Meanwhile, Fears was jogging to catch up with her, out of breath.

They kept pace and approached the entrance of the cave they were searching for. A scream erupted like a volcano from the entrance. Fears and Shahvee went white, "There's no way I'm going in there…"

"I agree." Shahvee replied.

They walked a few metres and found another cave. The wind was picking up and they couldn't see five feet ahead of them now. The cave entrance they approached was smaller this time. And, thankfully, there was no screaming.

They stood next to each other and peered into the pitch-black mouth of the cave. "After you" Fears made a gesture for Shahvee to go in. She rolled her eyes and went in, Fears was close behind…

Alduin stared in horror as her mightiest foe was torn apart and put back together like a child with a playdoh set, even by her standards this was too much. Way too much. She tried to shout but couldn't find her voice, the view was awful. Most of what was happening was concealed by a deadly golden light.

Alduin stared for what felt like an eternity as Akatosh grinned.

The golden light faded to a glow and revealed that Gah had definitely grown since the beginning of the procedure. Akatosh closed his eyes and put his hands back on the floor. Gah-Nassa fell to the floor and coughed up blood. A lot of blood.

After a few minutes of wheezing and crying Gah got up. He was huge, is dark green scales and dark cream underbelly stood out in the darkness of the cave, huge horns donned his head and his eyes were the same light as Akatosh's magical aura.

Gah was a dragon…

 **Well, sorry it took so long, stuff to do, videogames to play, Warhammer to paint. Thanks for reading, I shan't ask you to like or review. I don't really care I'm doing this for fun. Like One Punch Man… Let's see what our Argonia- Dragon hero does next time… PEACE FILTHY RATS!**


	9. Chapter 7

' **Though I never got her name or time to find out anything I loved her just the same' Train- Angel in Blue Jeans. This chapter is very much based off this song. It's still my favourite for the meaning behind it and the lyrics. I'm sorry for the lack of writing but these parts are hard to write, I also am developing the painful Spyro x Cynder ship. Help…**

Who ever knew transforming into a dragon would be so painful. It was a very painful experience and one that Gah really didn't want to go through again. And by the gods did it hurt, the pain of his bones melting and rebuilding, his flesh tearing and healing, his eyes…

His eyes had burnt. They burnt like the heat of a thousand fires, when a dragon transformation is undergone the eyes are used as an escape for the build-up of energy. Unlike normal energy transfer it doesn't have the ability to become anything but pure heat energy. The energy that builds up all together is that enough to rival a universe of suns, basically, it's extremely painful and only extreme beings can even hope to survive the process.

Gah got to his feet and wings slowly. He rose higher than he ever had before, his head reaching the height of Akatosh. The god no longer looked down on Gah, in fact, if anything he looked up slightly to see Gah's eyes. The silence that filled the cave was horrifying, only interrupted by a shaky breath from the dragonborn. Alduin stared up at the huge dragon before her.

Unlike the vision in the pool of golden light, he stood much taller than her. About half of her height had been added onto him. The points of which his muscles changed into other muscles was obvious.

"Hurry, you must find the place of most heat if you hope to survive the night!" Akatosh shouted.

Gah nodded and then stared at Akatosh, "Is that a bloody joke?" Akatosh growled in response "I have just had the painful experience of my life and you're telling me to hurry up…"

Akatosh's growl ceased. How dare this mortal speak back to him, over and over, Gah had refused to respect him. So be it. He'd show him why to respect Akatosh. He dropped low to the floor and leapt…

Gah had seen through Akatosh's ambush like glass, after years of fighting and being attacked from all sides he knew what a someone about to attack looked like. So, as the god lunged he attacked from beneath on his most vulnerable point. The neck.

The fight was finished before it had started as a body dropped to the floor. The body wheezed. "Next time, don't try to fight back" Akatosh growled. Gah had been unable to fight back out of pure tiredness from the pain he'd just been through. Gah had, for the second time in his life, fallen to a foe…

As Gah lay on the floor his chest rose and fell. Smoke rose from his nostrils and he was warm. Alduin was not…

She shivered, the wind was partly here and she wouldn't be alive much longer to experience the true coldness. She lay on the nest and shivered. Her situation had not gone unnoticed by Gah, he may be cruel, sadistic, cocky and uncaring, but he didn't want to see her die. Not like this.

Gah got to his feet, slowly, agonizingly slowly. Being turned to a dragon was still affecting his performance and it showed. He felt so weak and exposed…

He waddled over to where Alduin was lying and fell next to her, preparing for a bite or breath of fire. Akatosh had left a few minutes ago and it was silent apart from the blowing wind.

However, when Gah-Nassa lay down Alduin merely sighed with relief, clearly the heat of his dragon form was enough to help at least. "Thank you." She muttered under her breath.

"Yeah, sure."

Alduin turned her head and shook it, "You basically just saved my life…" She responded. Wow, pretty chill about this.

"I only did it because I want a real fight when it comes to it…" He grunted.

Alduin sighed, "No wonder you don't have many friends." She placed her head back down.

Instead of shredding her like paper then burning the pieces of flesh and bone, Gah gritted his teeth and took deep breaths, trying to stay in control of his mind.

The cold was becoming unbearable and it hurt her. Alduin was beginning to fear for her life. Unless she warmed up properly soon, she'd die.

Just then, when she was about to give up her life and lose to the cold. A deep yet kind voice came from behind her. It was Gah. He was… singing?

"When destiny calls, you must be strong, I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on, they'll see in time, I kno-" Alduin interrupted his singing.

"W-what are you doing?" She stammered, amazed by his voice. He was good, really good.

He looked up, "I'm singing to take my mind off the cold…" He whispered "Why?"

She was astounded, "Well, you just started singing and I was a bit confused…" He looked down, "Please, don't stop…"

"Really?" What? She was happy? Because of his singing? No? Yes. Continue? Yes? Yes… She nodded. "Well, okay then."

"Though there's no one there to guide you, no one to hold your hand, but with faith and understanding, you'll journey from boy to maaaaan…"

The dragonborn's singing continued through the night and into late morning. Alduin took joy in learning about all the songs he'd heard on his travels and how he'd memorised them from all major places he'd been. The one he was most obsessed with was 'Son of man'. He said something about his father singing it to him before an important festival.

He didn't go into much detail and his eyes went cold when he talked about it. Something bad had happened and she wondered what…


	10. Chapter 8

"So, Gah-Nassa, since we're going to be stuck here for a while it seems, we might as well learn what we can about each other." Alduin murmured.

Gah was mildly suspicious that his arch nemesis was asking what he was like. _Probably to find your weaknesses Gah! No… She just wants to know. Besides, I have none._ He snapped back to reality, he couldn't let the voices command him. He gave the dragoness a questioning look.

Moments that felt like hours under the piercing gaze of Gah passed before he spoke. "Where do I start? I grew up in Riften, I was always a nice enough kid, everyone liked me. As I grew up I realised life wasn't as beautiful as I had first anticipated. So, I joined the thieves' guild, there was where I learnt my skills and how to survive." Tears began welling up in his golden, black slitted eyes. He took a deep breath, inhaling the cold, duty air of the cave before continuing.

"I was there when a massive group of bandits attacked the city. They tore buildings apart and slaughtered citizens, yet, the guild did not intervene. I was disgusted and decided to take matters into my own hands. But, when I went to the surface they were gone…" Gah's eyes were losing their glow, instead they were replaced by a pool of solid blackness, but only momentarily.

"Gah you don't have to…" It was strange really, one moment Alduin hated him, after all he had slain more dragons than she had slain humans. But, the more personal time she had with him the more she began to- like? Fall for? Maybe even… love?

He gave her a slight smile and shook his head, tears seeping into the cracks and crevices of his dark scales. "The whole town was burning and my family. I came up just in time to see them being murdered by the bandits. They…" A stream of tears falling from his eyes now making small puddles on the floor "They never stood a chance…"

Alduin was looking into his eyes, an extreme heaviness in her chest. "Gah, I- I'm so sorry…"

That's when she noticed a change in his posture, he was more upright, tensing more, his muscular body was reflecting the dim cave light. "That's when 'He' came out. A pure rage that consumed me like a sun's heat. That is the reason I don't have friends. Anyway, the bandits were all dead within the time of twenty minutes and only my youngest sister survived, she's living in Whiterun now and is the only person that isn't god damn afraid of me…"

Now she knew, his family was his weakness and could be taken advantage of easily. Damn, he fucked up…

"Well, that was… I assume you know almost everything about me since all of Skyrim does." She got closer to him and felt him relax, then, to her genuine surprise, a large soft wing draped over her body. "Oh and Gah, tell anyone about this and I'll kill you…"

That earnt a slight smile from the huge soft shape lying by her. He wasn't as bad as he seemed.

 **MISSION ACCOMPLISHED: SUCCESS**

 **Finally finished and I'm so so so so so so so so sooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took so long. I am not the most dedicated human in the world and had more things to deal with. So, that's done, and I was bothered to do this. Until next time nerds…**

I know it was short but whatever…


End file.
